


Lost in Your Arms

by sourwolfdreams



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cuddling, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Snuggling, tired!stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-23
Updated: 2014-04-23
Packaged: 2018-01-20 11:38:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1509065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sourwolfdreams/pseuds/sourwolfdreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Parrish finds some underage kid (aka Stiles) just wondering around the woods looking lost, so he takes him home and cuddles and snuggles and all the cute happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost in Your Arms

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER I’ve never tried writing fic or prompt stuff before I’m sorry if it sucks. So suggestions are always welcome!
> 
> Come visit me on tumblr - sourwolfdreams

Stiles is wandering the woods looking for baddies for the 1000th time (because welcome to Beacon Hills). And Scott ran off to go see Kira which is how Stiles ended up alone in the preserve in the middle of the night. All he really wants to go back home and sleep in his bed maybe for a full night without interruptions of any kind. Is that so much to ask?

But he’s been outside a little too long, and if he’s completely honest with himself he’s fairly certain he’s been across this road before. Yup, there’s that weird rock that looks like a dick again. Fuck it, he’s lost.

He plops down on the grass to call, well, whoever will answer and help him get out of this goddamn forest. Perhaps Derek is having a (rare) not-brooding day and is feeling gracious enough to come get him. Then again, probably not. After all, it’s Derek Hale, sourwolf extraordinaire. He doesn’t get to take his chances though, because in an unexpected twist of fate, a police cruiser slides around the bend and rolls to a stop as it approaches Stiles.

For a brief second, Stiles wonders if he should run, because he doesn’t need his dad to worry about why Stiles was wandering alone in a forest in the middle of the night. But on the other hand, he’s exhausted and would really love a ride out of wherever the hell he is. By the time his brain has decided that he’s not eager to have one of his dad’s deputies chastise him and then bring him to the sheriff, the cruiser has stopped a few yards from Stiles. So instead he opts to remain seated just where he is, sprawled in the glaring headlights of the cruiser on the side of a dusty road, eyes wide with confusion.

"Stiles?!?!" The exclamation emerges from the cruiser before the deputy does, and oh god, Stiles knows exactly who that voice belongs to. It’s the new deputy, Kyle Parrish, the one with the bewitching green eyes and perfectly combed hair who Stiles had stared at for a good 20 minutes from the sheriff’s office the first time he had seen him in the station and has been a little obsessed with ever since. 

"Heeeeeeey… I thought you guys didn’t patrol the preserve since its private property? I mean not that I keep track of where you guys patrol. Its just my dad’s the sheriff. Which you obviously already know. Um. Hey! Sorry. What are you doing here?"

Parrish looks skeptically at Stiles as he rambles before answering. “I saw your jeep parked on the side of the road. Right by the NO TRESPASSING PRIVATE PROPERTY sign?”

Stiles winces. “I’m so sorry! Its just Derek Hale called me and said he needed my help! And now hes gone back to his house. Because he lives here. On the preserve. Which is why I am here. Please don’t get me in trouble I’ll bake you cookies or something! Just take me back to my jeep so I can go home and sleep?”

There’s a moment of silence and Parrish looks like he’s considering leaving the rambling teen at the side of the road, but then his expression softens.

"Get in," he says with a smile "and lets get you home."

That’s all Stiles needs to hear before scrambling into the passenger seat of the cruiser and leaning back into the seat. Now that he’s sitting his exhaustion hits him rather suddenly, and judging by the concerned look that Parrish gives Stiles as he gets back in the car, Stiles looks at least as tired as wrecked as he suddenly feels. Parrish turns the radio on softly and turns around, heading back towards the main road.

_______

They’re further away from the road then Stiles thought, because by the time they come to where Stiles ditched his jeep, they’ve been driving for almost 15 minutes and Stiles is leaning against the window, trying his hardest not to fall asleep in Parrish’s cruiser and mostly failing. He wakes up when Parrish drives right by his jeep without stopping though.

"Wait! That’s my jeep! My car? Home! Drive home sleepy time? Stop turn around where are you taking me whats going on I just wanted to go home please?"

"Stiles," Parrish sighs "you’re too exhausted to drive yourself anywhere. And given that I just found you sitting in the woods on your own looking completely lost, I’m not just letting you take off on your own again."

Under better circumstances, Stiles would be able to convince Parrish he’d be fine. Given his current state, though, nothing comes to mind, until his overtired brain helpfully blurts out

"But my Dad’s working tonight! There’s no one home! What am I supposed to do, stay in the back of this car all night? I thought we were cool?"

Parrish chuckles. “Calm down Stiles. I just want to make sure you’re okay. Come crash at my place for the rest of the night until you’ve had some rest.”

Stiles seriously thinks about resisting that idea, because he’s a teenage boy, and, well, sleeping in the same hundred-yard radius as deputy emerald-eyes is a recipe for all sorts of awkward situations that Stiles is eager to avoid. Somehow, though, he never makes it to the end of that train of thought, and the next time that he’s paying attention they’re parked in front of an apartment building. Stiles tumbles out of the car as gracefully as possible, and follows Parrish silently up the stairs.

Parrish unlocks the door, and Stiles moves into the apartment, collapsing back onto the couch beckoning him from across the room. It’s old and worn and hideous, but comfortable as a cloud. Stiles could almost fall asleep right there and then, except it then finally sinks in that he’s sitting in Deputy Parrish’s house, and Stiles is suddenly feels awkward and significantly more alert.

Evidently, Parrish can tell Stiles is uncomfortable, because he sinks down beside him and turns on the TV softly. He leans over the arm of the couch and grabs a huge grey comforter, throwing it over the two of them. Parrish relaxes and focuses on the rerun of ‘Friends’ that’s playing, and slowly, Stiles relaxes too.

The thing is, as Stiles relaxes, he gets sleepier again. And as Stiles gets sleepier, he starts to grab onto whatever has the unfortunate luck of being nearby.

As they watch together in silence, Stiles slowly sprawls sideways, limbs extending everywhere to claim more and more of the comforter as he cocoons himself. In the middle of laughing quietly at the TV and without paying attention to Stiles, Parrish pulls on the blanket in an attempt to take his half back. Stiles, who has a death grip on the comforter, refuses to let go, and so when Parrish pulls the blanket towards himself, Stiles comes with it, collapsing into Parrish’s side.

Stiles freezes a little bit, because he’s leaning against Kyle Parrish, his shoulder resting against the other man’s chest and his head on Kyle’s shoulder. But Parrish just rearranges himself, turning his chest toward Stiles so that he ends up resting against it, head still leaning against the deputy’s shoulder.

And whoa, that is not what he expected. Parrish has a lot more muscle under that uniform than he lets on, not that Stiles is complaining, and neither does he seem to be complaining about the sudden cuddling that’s taking place, both of which Stiles considers good things. But Stiles is still tired, and finally starting to relax enough that he can feel himself falling asleep. As he relaxes into Parrish, the other man’s hand comes off the back of the couch to comb through Stiles’ hair. Stiles lets his head fall sideways, his forehead lightly resting against the side of Parrish’s head, and drifts off to sleep, warm, happy, and relaxed for the first night in a long time.


End file.
